A fada do Amor
by Josiane Veiga
Summary: Tea e Kaiba sao inimigos. Mas será que a antipatia nao é desejo? Tem hentai.
1. Default Chapter

A fada do amor!  
Cap.1  
Por Josiane Veiga  
  
Nota da autora: demorei mas surgi com um novo fic. Eu sei que no anime nada rola entre Tea e Seto, mas eu achei desde que os vi pela 1º vez que eles formam um belo casal. Eu comecei a escrever a história assim que acabou as lutas do torneio de Pegasus. A história não tem nada a ver com a original. Vai Ter lemon. Eu imagino que seja lá pelo capítulo 3. Espero que gostem.  
  
Tudo estava tão silencioso que Tea pensou haver algo de errado. Mas logo tirou isso da mente. O casarão era quieto, provavelmente por influencia de seu dono.  
  
-Ola? Tem alguém aí?  
  
Se encaminhou para o interior da grande casa sem se importar com o que  
podia lhe acontecer. Kaiba não representava perigo algum apesar de que  
sempre que estava próximo a ele, ela sentia algo a ver com insegurança.  
Raiva e medo ao mesmo tempo. Seto havia chamado para entregar-lhe uma  
carta e ela foi ao seu encontro sem vacilar. Respirou forte, pensando o  
porque do interesse de Seto Kaiba na sua luta – treino com Yugi.  
  
-Achei que viria mais cedo- disse Seto Kaiba no topo da escada central.  
  
Ela sentiu-se embaraçada e assustada ao mesmo tempo por não Ter  
percebido que ele a observava.  
  
-Vim assim que acabei meu turno no trabalho.  
  
Tea sentiu nojo daquele infeliz. Seto talvez  
não soubesse que ela precisava trabalhar para se manter...mas ele não era  
nada de importante para exigir sua presença imediatamente. Alias – pensou  
ela- nem deveria Ter vindo ao seu encontro. Não pelo menos sem a presença  
do amigo que possuía o enigma do milênio, no qual a fazia sentir-se mais  
segura.  
  
-Me acompanhe. Meu escritório fica a direita. – disse ele descendo as  
escadas e se encaminhando ao corredor.  
  
-Não preciso ir até seu escritório. Pode simplesmente fazer o favor de me  
explicar sobre a carta e o que tenho a ver com ela que me retirarei  
depois disso.  
Ele olhou para ela surpreso.  
  
-Tem medo de mim Tea? – falou sorrindo.  
  
Insolente. Miserável. Como aquele imaturo, filhinho de papai ousava falar  
assim com ela. As palavras para ofende-lo dançou em seus lábios mas ela  
pronunciou um simples:  
  
-Não... é claro que não Kaiba. Só não quero tomar seu tempo.  
  
-Não está tomando meu tempo.  
  
-Prefiro acabar logo com isso.  
  
Ele lhe virou as costas e seguiu para o escritório. Sem saída, Tea acabou  
o acompanhando.  
  
-Quer mesmo duelar com Yugi?- perguntou Kaiba sentando numa poltrona  
atrás de uma grande mesa marrom.  
  
Tea mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto se encaminhava a cadeira em frente a  
mesa. Observou os papeis que estavam sobre ela e quando levantou os olhos  
notou Kaiba sorrindo.  
  
-Me parece que você esta ... intimidada.  
  
-Pelo que?  
  
-Por mim.  
  
-Não seja ridículo. E quanto sua pergunta a resposta é sim. Vou lutar com  
Yugi e pretendo vencer.  
  
Kaiba gargalhou.  
  
-Ao contrário de você Seto, não sou uma derrotada.  
  
Ela esperou pela resposta zangada. Foi em vão. Ao contrário de irritado,  
Kaiba mantinha o sorriso dos lábios. Aquilo fez com que a garota ficasse  
ruborizada de raiva.  
  
-Sabe o que gosto em ti, Tea? Você fala o que pensa doe a quem doer.  
  
-Pois não vim até aqui para receber elogios. Pode, por favor, me dizer  
por que me chamou.  
  
-Eu criei uma carta nova- disse ele colocando uma das mãos no queixo.  
  
Pela 1º vez na vida, Tea percebeu que Kaiba tinha mãos belíssimas. Como  
deveria ser acariciada por mãos de tamanha beleza? Balançou a cabeça  
afastando as bobagens que lhe ocorria.  
  
-O que eu tenho com isso?  
  
-Gosto de você. Quero lhe dar um presente. Esta carta – disse pegando uma  
carta que mantinha no bolso da camisa- tem poderes restritos mas fortes.  
É a fada koishi.  
  
"Fada amada" –pensou Tea. O que ele estava tentando lhe dizer com aquele  
presente.  
A garota dos olhos anil percorreu rápido sua mente tentando raciocinar o  
porque do agrado e a única conclusão que chegou é que Seto Kaiba estava  
caçoando dela. Ofendida levantou-se da cadeira e sem dizer mais nada se  
encaminhou a porta.  
  
-Aonde vai?  
  
-Vou embora!  
  
-Espere! Porque esta tão nervosa?  
  
-Não gosto que riem de mim. Vou esquecer tudo que se passou nesta tarde,  
mas como nunca fui sua amiga mesmo, peço que nunca mais dirija a palavra  
a mim.  
  
E sem mais saiu pela porta deixando Kaiba de boca aberta.  
xxxxxx----xxxxx------xxxxxxx  
Intervalo das aulas.  
  
-Por que Tea não gosta de mim?  
  
Tristan nem escutou a pergunta do principal rival de Yugi.  
  
-Hãn?  
  
- Por que Tea não gosta de mim?  
  
-Por que quer saber?  
  
-Só para saber... – murmurou Kaiba  
  
Tristan mordeu o sanduíche deixando cair um pedaço de presunto lambuzado  
de maionese em cima da mesa de Kaiba.  
  
-Seu porco – falou Kaiba despertando o riso de Tristan- fale logo antes  
que o intervalo acabe... por que Tea não gosta de mim?  
  
Neste momento o sinal toca e antes mesmo de Tristan conseguir engolir o  
final de seu sanduíche a professora de cabelos castanhos entra já  
despejando problemas de matemática no quadro negro.  
  
-Psiu... – Kaiba cutuca as costas de Tristan.  
  
-Você deve perguntar isso a Yugi.  
  
-Por que a ele?  
  
-Porque eu e Joey somos muito amigos de Tea, mas Yugi é o ídolo dela, o  
melhor amigo, o salvador, o confidente....  
  
-Quietos!!!!- fala a professora lançando um olhar acusador para os dois  
jovens.  
  
Tristan abaixou a cabeça e começou a copiar os deveres. Já Seto não quis  
saber de copiar nada. Um nome martelava a sua cabeça não deixando espaço  
pra mais nada: Yugi. Aquele moleque o derrotou, o humilhou e agora era a  
única pessoa que Tea gostava realmente. Será que ela era apaixonada por  
ele? Nunca percebeu nada entre os dois mas podia acontecer, afinal, ele  
ouvira falar que Yugi já salvou a vida da jovem e que ela o tinha como um  
herói.  
  
Continua....  
  
Josiane B. Veiga  
Jo_jessie.rocket@bol.com.br  
  
Criticas, sugestões, declarações de amor ou de ódio. Seja o que for me  
escreva e de sua opinião. Conforme ela posso melhorar meus textos e você  
não pensara em me matar por estragar seu personagem favorito. 


	2. a fada do amor 2

A fada do amor  
cap. 2  
  
Por Josiane Veiga  
  
Tea mordeu o bombom delicadamente, e depois lambeu os dedos encharcados de chocolates.  
  
- Você não devia comer tantas guloseimas, vai acabar ficando gordinha.  
  
Ela sorriu ao escutar a voz, e nem precisou virar o rosto para Ter certeza que era Yugi.  
  
- Eu não me importo com meu peso.  
  
- Mas seu namorado com certeza vai se importar.  
  
Tea riu da observação e deu um pouco de espaço no casaco que estava no chão para que Yugi sentasse do seu lado.  
  
- O Joey estava te procurando.  
  
- Pra que? – falou a garota oferecendo um dos bombons da sua caixa para o amigo.  
  
- Eu sei lá! – falou pegando um bombom – eu falei que você devia estar no parque mas eles nunca me escutam.  
  
Tea observou o lugar. O parque se localizava na região sul da cidade. Era um lugar belíssimo, muitas arvores, ar puro, e um belo lago de águas cristalinas no seu centro. Ela sempre que podia vinha ao lugar para relaxar e devorar seus doces longe dos olhos acusadores dos amigos. O único que sabia daquele lugar era Yugi. Ah sim, Yugi podia saber de tudo que ela não se importava, adorava sua companhia e principalmente seu jeito pratico de resolver as coisas.  
  
- Kaiba também perguntou por ti.  
  
- O que ele queria?  
  
- Não sei. Mas parecia nervoso.  
  
- Ele é um idiota. Sempre fez questão de pisar em todos do colégio e ser o maioral. Eu ainda não o desculpei por aquilo que ele fez na loja de seu avô.  
  
- Nossa! Eu nem lembrava mais disso. Faz tanto tempo.  
  
- Faz tempo mas eu não esqueci da maneira que ele chegou perguntando pelo dragão branco.  
  
- Você não devia guardar magoa.  
  
- Não é magoa!  
  
- É claro que é!!!  
  
Tea suspirou e fechou os olhos a fim de se acalmar. Não podia brigar com Yugi. Ele era importante demais para ela.  
  
- Quando é nosso duelo? – perguntou para mudar de assunto  
  
- Não sei. Você disse que queria um tempo pra se preparar.  
  
- E quero mesmo!  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Seto Kaiba sempre foi uma pessoa fria, que não se importava com nada, mas sentiu o sangue subir nas veias ao observar a cena que decorria sobre seus olhos. Ele usava o parque natural para correr nos fins de tarde, mas nunca esperou ver neste local cena tão romântica. Yugi e Tea dividiam o casaco onde sentavam, dividiam os doces que comiam e acima de tudo dividiam sua alegria. Ela mantinha um sorriso nos lábios e ele ria como um idiota (que era) sobre seja lá o que estivessem falando. Seto não entendia o porque de estar tão ofendido com a cena, mas compreendia e muito que não queria ver aquilo. Parecia...traição.  
  
Traição? Com quem. Com ele, com certeza, não era. Tea mal lhe dirige a palavra e Yugi não era nem seu amigo. Ou era? Ele pensava nisso quando se aproximou do casal.  
  
- Olá?- falou ao se aproximar.  
  
Tea observou Kaiba, nervosa. Ele era magnifico, belo até de mais. E isso estranhamente a irritava profundamente. Kaiba mantinha o ar autoritário mesmo com um moletom azul escuro e os cabelos molhados. Ela perdeu o ar.  
  
- Oi Seto. Não esperava te ver por aqui! – falou Yugi  
  
- Eu sei – murmurou, após se dirigiu a Tea – eu queria lhe falar.  
  
- Sobre o que?  
  
- É particular.  
  
- Não tenho segredos para Yugi. Portanto pode falar na frente dele.  
  
- Pois eu preferia que fosse particular.  
  
- Tudo bem – disse Yugi – eu não quero atrapalhar... Tea te vejo amanhã!  
  
- Mas...  
  
- Tchau – disse lhe dando um beijo no rosto.  
  
Kaiba viu aquele beijo e viu também o garoto loiro saindo caminhando rapidamente pelo parque. Quando não o avistou mais no horizonte, voltou o rosto para Tea e ficou surpreso ao perceber que ela estava vermelha.  
  
- Como você se atreveu?  
  
- Não me atrevi a nada!  
  
- Como não? Praticamente expulsou Yugi daqui. O que quer?  
  
Kaiba ficou sem ação. Não sabia de verdade o que queria. Só sabia que não queria ver Yugi e Tea juntos.  
  
- Esta apaixonada por Yugi?  
  
- Há, há, há.  
  
- É serio!  
  
- Amo Yugi... ele e Yan, seu espirito do milênio, mas não da maneira que esta pensando.  
  
- Ah..  
  
- Por que perguntou?  
  
- Por isso...  
  
Seto não sabia de onde tinha tirado coragem. Quando percebeu já havia puxado Tea para seus braços, a prendido firme, e tapado sua boca com a sua. Ela era tudo que ele havia sonhado. Doce e quente. Maravilhosa. O sonho de qualquer homem. Ouviu um suspiro de resignação e adoração. Nem conseguiu acreditar quando ela abriu sua boca e sem pensar em mais nada do que naquele momento, invadiu com sua língua a boca úmida. Deus, como era bom! O resto do ato ficou gravado na sua mente como um empurrão e um tapa no rosto. Quando por fim se deu conta do que aconteceu, Tea já corria para longe dele.  
  
Continua... A fada do amor Março/2003-03-05  
  
Jo_jessie.rocket@bol.com.br  
  
Criticas, sugestões, ataques suicidas, o que for...me escreva e diga o que esta achando. 


	3. a fada do amor 3

A fada do amor  
  
Cap. 3  
  
Por Josiane Veiga  
  
Tea tocou os lábios num misto de raiva e alegria. Um beijo. Um único beijo fez uma revolução nela. Havia sido tão bom. Quando Kaiba a puxou e lhe beijou ela cerrou os lábios, mas o cheiro dele, uma mistura de especiarias e rosas a envolveu de uma forma que sem perceber ela abriu os lábios permitindo que ele lhe invadisse. Sentiu vergonha. O que aquele infeliz estaria pensando dela agora. O que importava? Talvez lhe importasse muito. Até demais. Fechou os olhos e recordou o toque das peles...dos lábios...boca com boca.  
  
-... dessa maneira os climas quentes se caracterizam por temperaturas superiores a 20º...- o resto que a professora falou se perdeu no ar.  
  
20º graus? –pensou Tea- eu poderia me considerar um clima quente quando fui beijada por Seto. Com certeza minha temperatura foi mto superior.  
  
Neste momento o sinal toca acabando mais um dia no colégio. Tea arruma rápido o material. Tinha que trabalhar a tarde e precisava também fazer os deveres, pois sabia que chegaria cansada a noite e sem animo portanto de fazer nada.  
  
-Posso falar contigo?  
  
Ela não teve coragem de levantar o rosto. Sentiu-se avermelhar na hora.  
  
-Se não quiser falar, pelo menos me escute. Desculpe o que fiz ontem.  
  
Ele estava arrependido?  
  
-...isso nunca mais vai se repetir...  
  
Não iria beija-la novamente?  
  
-... por favor me perdoe...  
  
Tea não sabia que ficava feliz pela decepção com Kaiba, ou chorava, jogando- - se a seus pés para que lhe desse um beijo... o último...o de despedida.  
  
-Claro Kaiba. Eu entendo. –estendeu a mão- vamos ser amigos?  
  
Ele sorriu.  
  
-Vamos... eu fico muito feliz.  
  
Seto a levou até o portão de casa. Quando ela entrou em seu quarto, sentiu- se sufocar. Algo doía. Ela não queria que ele se arrependesse. Queria... não sabia.  
  
Seto sentou-se sobre a escrivaninha com o intuito de analisar projetos para o "Kaiba land " seu novo parque temático. Mas não conseguiu se concentrar. Ser amigo de Tea não era o que queria. "mas é um começo" suspirou. Quem sabe não podia conquista-la. Sempre existe alguma chance. Será?  
  
Os dois convidaram o resto do grupo para ir ao cinema, mas Tristan já havia comprado ingressos de vale tudo, Joey foi ver a irmã e Yugi simplesmente falou que não sentia vontade de sair. Como Tea estava louca para ver "o tigre e o dragão" em uma reapresentação ela não hesitou em aceitar o convide do mais novo amigo. Mas durante a sessão percebeu que foi um erro.  
  
Seto segurou sua mão durante boa parte do filme e quando este acabou, não a soltou. E o mais estranho é que Tea não queria que ele soltasse. Eles foram até um quiosque da praça, compraram um refrigerante e saíram caminhando e falando de banalidades. Pareciam dos namorados. Mas não eram, afirmou Tea para si mesma, não era nada de Kaiba, e nem poderia ser. Nunca seria porque ela não gostava dele. Ou gostava tanto que nunca aceitaria.  
  
-Nós poderíamos alugar alguns filmes e assistir lá em casa.  
  
-Como?  
  
-O que houve Tea...esta longe daqui  
  
-Estava pensando bobagens.  
  
Pensava em Yugi, afirmava para si mesmo Kaiba tentando lutar contra o sentimento terrível do ciúme. Então tomou uma decisão, havia perdido muito para Yugi Motto, mas não perderia aquela que pela 1º vez na vida o fez perder o sono.  
  
Sem pensar em mais nada, e numa rapidez que surpreendeu a garota, a envolveu nos braços e a beijou. Tea correspondeu, o deixando mais confuso ainda. Disse a si mesmo para parar, enquanto colava seu corpo ao dela, deixando claro que estava perdendo o controle. Tea gemeu e ele não agüentou. Mordeu seu pescoço e desceu as mãos de suas costas até o seu quadril. Tea estava rendida, não esboçou reação. Ela era inexperiente, mas ele não – repreendeu-se - deveria parar com aquilo. Só mais um beijo – prometeu a si mesmo- ela o beijava com tanto ardor que ele lhe devia isso. Mas a loucura foi tanta que ele perdeu a conta dos beijos e sem perceber a foi levando até um lado escuro da praça. Havia muitas arvores e arbustos. Ninguém os veria. Isso acendeu seu desejo. Ele puxou a blusa dela para cima deixando os seios nus. Não eram volumosos. Mas eram perfeitos. E pareciam implorar por beijos. Ele fez-lhes a vontade, lambendo e beijando delicadamente seus seios.  
  
-Seto...- murmurou Tea, entregue aos seus braços.  
  
De repente a honra foi mais forte que a luxuria. Aquela não era a hora nem o momento de fazer aquilo. Tea era importante demais pra ele. Foi a única mulher que lhe chamou a atenção em toda sua vida, a queria muito... mas muito mais que uma noite. Abaixou a blusa dela, lhe deu um selinho e esperou ela abrir os olhos para lhe dizer:  
  
-Preciso leva-la embora.  
  
Aquilo foi um balde de água fria na emoção dela.  
  
Continua.... Março 2003-03-08  
  
Jo_jessie.rocket@bol.com.br  
  
Criticas, sugestões... me escrevam....é sempre bom saber da opinião dos leitores. 


	4. a fada do amor 4

A fada do amor  
  
Cap. 4  
  
Por Josiane Veiga  
  
Tea molhou o rosto várias vezes e disse a si mesma para não chorar... afinal já havia chorado muito pela madrugada , acordara parecendo um fantasma vermelho de olhos inchados e agora aproveitava o intervalo no banheiro chorando por... Seto.  
  
"Quando aconteceu?" perguntava para si mesma... quando havia se apaixonado por ele? E depois de analisar muito descobriu que sempre fora, desde que ele viera estudar na mesma escola que ela. Acontece que ela o evitava, exatamente para evitar situações como a da noite anterior. Sentia-se humilhada. A pior das criaturas e a culpa era de exclusividade dela. Deveria Ter agido com cautela, e não se atirando nos braços dele na primeira oportunidade. Maldita!!! Burra... burra...burra...  
  
-Tea, o que aconteceu?  
  
-Yugi! O que esta fazendo no banheiro feminino?  
  
-Por que estava chorando? Por que parece arrasada? Você esta com cara de que passou a noite toda chorando e resolveu emendar para o dia.  
  
Tea alisou o rosto do amigo. Ela havia pensado várias vezes que estava apaixonada por ele mas agora percebia que era simplesmente um carinho de amiga. Yugi jamais a incendiou como Kaiba fez. Só o cheiro dele já a deixava zonza e parecia que o mundo parava quando ele olhava pra ela.  
  
-O que Kaiba fez com você?  
  
-Por que esta perguntando isso?  
  
-Porque te vi ontem a tarde antes de Ter saído com ele e você estava feliz.  
  
-Kaiba não fez nada.  
  
-Se não me contar vou perguntar a ele e se ele fez algo eu juro que...  
  
-Yugi... – falou colocando os dedos sobre os lábios dele – ele me beijou.  
  
-Ele o que?  
  
-Eu não sei como foi que chegamos a isso. Mas ele me beijou.  
  
-Então por que parece que ele a matou.  
  
Tea respirou fundo antes de responder.  
  
-Me sinto tão culpada. Não deveria Ter permitido. Sei que agora ele deve Ter tido a impressão que sou fácil  
  
-Se Seto Kaiba acha isso é ele que não merece a garota maravilhosa que você é!  
  
-Você sempre é tão gentil, Yugi.  
  
-Adoro você. Mas me diga uma coisa. Esta assim somente porque ele a beijou?  
  
-Não... na verdade é porque descobri que gosto dele. Gosto muito.  
  
-O ama?  
  
-Acho que sim.  
  
Yugi beijou o rosto das amigas e limpou uma lágrima que desceu pelo seu olho. Depois a levou a cantina e lhe ofereceu um sorvete de chocolate. O preferido de Tea.  
  
Quando acabou as aulas naquela manhã, Tea sentiu-se feliz por não precisar trabalhar a tarde. Era o seu dia de folga e estava maravilhada por isso. Precisava de tempo para pensar. E achar uma única solução para o seu problema: encontrar uma maneira de esquecer Kaiba.  
  
Ela alugou "Netto perde sua alma" { tah, eu sei que é meio difícil um filme brasileiro Ter pra alugar lá no Japão, mas é que eu quis divulgar um pouquinho o cinema gaúcho. Este filme é ótimo. Se não viu, assista!} preparou uma pipoca e foi pra frente da TV. Não havia se passado nem 10 minutos e ela escuta a campainha. Correu em direção a porta e se assustou ao ver quem era.  
  
-Oi Tea. Posso entrar?  
  
Kaiba estava lindo. Ainda tinha o uniforme da escola, mas ele colocava um certo charme até na peça mais básica.  
  
-Claro...- falou ela dando passagem  
  
-Eu achei que devia conversar contigo depois de ontem.  
  
-Não era necessário. Eu entendi tudo.  
  
-Entendeu?  
  
Kaiba se viu confuso. Ela entendeu? Entendeu que estava apaixonado por ela? Pela maneira de falar, não demonstrara nenhuma alegria com isso.  
  
-Tea ...eu...  
  
-Tudo ocorreu porque deixamo-nos levar pelo calor do momento.  
  
Calor do momento? Então era isso que ele representava para ela? Apenas um momento? Kaiba sentiu-se avermelhar de raiva.  
  
-Que bom que compreendeu –disse por fim – me desculpe por tudo. Tchau – falou saindo pisando firme.  
  
Ele sentiu o olhar dela nas suas costas, mas não voltou-se. Foi para se declarar, mas agradecia aos céus por não Ter cometido tamanha loucura porque afinal de contas ele não significava nada para ela. Puxa... e ele que até teve a impressão de Ter notado uma tristeza camuflada nos olhos dela.  
  
Continua.....  
  
Jo_jessie.rocket@bol.com.br  
  
Sugestões, alfinetadas, comentários... escreva-me! 


	5. a fada do amor 5

A fada do amor  
  
Cap. V  
  
Por Josiane Veiga  
  
-Um novo torneio? –perguntou Joey  
  
-Sim, um novo torneio – respondeu Yugi – os convites foram enviados para mim mas eles também dizem que devo leva-lo e a Seto Kaiba.  
  
-E já falou com Kaiba?  
  
-Sim, esta manhã. E ele me disse que esta disposto a duelar novamente.  
  
-Achei que ele não aceitaria afinal esta tão ocupado cuidando do "Kaiba land"  
  
-Eu sei... mas ele disse que deixara tudo nas mãos de um funcionário de confiança e Mokuba esta num colégio interno.  
  
-Bem...eu vou...  
  
-Aqui também diz – falou Yugi mostrando a carta – que podemos levar 2 acompanhantes.  
  
-Tea e Tristan.  
  
-Com certeza.  
  
A semana voou e quando menos esperaram o dia da ida a ilha onde se  
realizaria o novo torneio de cartas chegou. Tristan, Yugi, Joey e Tea  
foram de navio até a ilha. Kaiba foi de helicóptero. Usaria qualquer  
desculpa pra ficar longe da garota dos olhos azuis. Aquela semana na  
escola, fugira dela e quando a vira simplesmente acenara com a cabeça.  
Mostrou definitivamente que ela não lhe interessava. Ou interessava?  
Odiava a si mesmo por ficar pensando em romances quando estava prestes a  
voltar a duelar com Yugi novamente. Era um momento que esperava  
ansiosamente mas que não lhe ocupava a maioria das idéias. Sabia que  
iria perder. E iria perder por causa dela. Não conseguia se concentrar e  
aquilo o estava deixando louco.  
  
Yugi, Kaiba, Tea, Tristan e Joey se encontraram na recepção do hotel que  
os abrigaria. Saudaram-se formalmente e esperaram que um dos juizes  
viessem lhe explicar algumas regras.  
  
-Terá torneio mesmo com esta chuva? – indagou Tristan olhando para Yugi.  
  
Tea olhou para uma das janelas. Era verdade, chovia muito e aquilo a preocupava. Não imaginava que um torneio tão importante fosse ocorrer no meio de uma tempestade.  
  
-Sim. – falou um dos juizes – vai ocorrer o torneio e ele começara hoje mesmo.  
  
-Hoje??? – perguntaram todos.  
  
-Sim, hoje. Senhor Kaiba, o senhor irá para o lado sul da ilha, Joey para o leste e Yugi para o oeste. Nestes papéis estão seus nomes e os horários das lutas, assim como um mapa do local – falou colocando 3 envelopes sobre um mesa.  
  
-Qual seu horário Joey? – perguntou Tea assim que viu o amigo pegar um dos envelopes.  
  
-16h.  
  
-Vou com você então. Irei ver sua luta.  
  
Kaiba mordeu o lábio inferior de ciúme.  
  
-O meu é as 14h – falou Yugi. – irá comigo Tristan?  
  
-Claro amigo.  
  
Seto olhou seu próprio envelope "15 hrs ", o jogou sobre a mesa novamente e foi tomar um café. Os demais fizeram o mesmo. Todos sentaram-se sobre o balcão do bar do hotel e tomaram chá e café para aliviar o frio que fazia.  
  
-Sacanagem organizarem um torneio num ilha linda dessas em pleno inverno.  
  
-Pois é .  
  
Conversaram sobre a escola durante uns 20 minutos e logo Joey falou.  
  
-Bem , vou dormir um pouco antes da minha luta. Tea...esteja pronta as 16h. Se não estiver aqui vou sozinho.  
  
-Não precisa falar...eu estarei aqui.  
  
Joey pegou o primeiro envelope que estava na mesa. Quando ele sumiu na escada Yugi e Tristan também se levantaram e pegaram um envelope. Yugi teve o cuidado de ler o que estava escrito.  
  
"Yugi Motto .... horário: 14h  
local: oeste"  
  
Abaixo vinha um mapa que o ajudaria a chegar lá. Yugi acenou um Tchau para Tea e saiu. Com medo de ficar sozinha com Kaiba ela também logo se retirou e ele tomou mais um café antes de descansar para a luta.  
  
-Eu jurava que era as 16 hrs. – falou Joey lendo um dos cartões. – bom mas se é agora, as 15hrs eu devo ir já para lá.  
  
E apesar da chuva, com muita coragem, encarou o temporal e saiu para o lado sul. Naquele momento não lembrou de Tea, porque ela não o estava esperando no saguão do hotel como combinado. 1 hora depois Kaiba descia as escadas vestindo uma capa e levando um guarda chuva. Parou extasiado no fim das escadas. Tea estava na porta. De costas para ele , observando a chuva. Linda, prendeu os cabelos num rabo de cavalo . isso era tudo que ele via porque ela também estava com uma capa. Mas quando ela se virou ele viu a saia marrom e a blusa que não lhe chegava na cintura , mostrando a barriga perfeita. Só conseguia ver-lhe as coxas porque ela calçava botas cano longo. Quando olhou-lhe o rosto, não pode deixar de perceber que ela ruborizara com a observação.  
  
-O que esta fazendo aqui? Sua luta não era a 1 hora antes? – ela perguntou- lhe.  
  
-Também achei que fosse , mas no cartão esta escrito 16hrs.  
  
-Deixe-me ver  
  
Ele alcançou-lhe o cartão e ela riu.  
  
-Você esta com o cartão de Joey !  
  
Ele pegou o cartão perplexo e viu que ela estava certa.  
  
-Aquele idiota deve Ter pego o cartão errado. – murmurou.  
  
-O que vai fazer?  
  
-Como estamos na primeira fase, vou lutar no lugar dele e depois reivindicarei a vitória no meu nome.  
  
-Dará certo?  
  
-Acho que sim. Não quer vir comigo? Pelo jeito ele foi no meu lugar e não lhe esperou.  
  
-Apesar da chuva, não sinto vontade de ficar sozinha neste hotel... aceito sim.  
  
Logo depois ela se arrependeu de Ter dito isso. Não deveria estar sozinha com ele, mas naquele momento, o coração falou mais alto que a razão.  
  
Continua.....  
  
Jo_jessie.rocket@bol.com.br Criticas, sugestões... {nota: "Netto perde sua alma" o filme que falei no capítulo passado é sobre a revolução farroupilha –tema da casa das 7 mulheres- se vc ta curtindo a serie assista ao filme que você vai gostar. O Netto da estória é o Werner ( o Bento Gonçalves da CASA ) cinema é cultura! 


	6. ultimo capitulo

A fada do amor  
  
Cap. VI  
  
Por Josiane Veiga  
  
Tea logo se arrependeu de Ter saído do hotel com Kaiba, a chuva era muito forte, um verdadeiro temporal de inverno. Mas mesmo assim eles conseguiram chegar ao local combinado. Só que tiveram uma surpresa lá. Não havia ninguém.  
  
-Kaiba... cadê todos ?  
  
-Não sei.... espere ... aqui tem um papel – falou apontando para uma árvore – esta escrito que a luta foi suspensa por causa da chuva.  
  
-Essa agora. O que vamos fazer aqui? Não da pra voltar...  
  
Kaiba admitiu para si mesmo que Tea estava certa. Eles não podiam voltar. Passaram por uma ponte que estava quase sendo levada pelo rio que cortava a ilha e não podiam arriscar suas vidas.  
  
Olhou para ela. Era tão linda. E molhada então... maravilhosa. A blusa branca que ela usava se tornou transparente por causa da água e Tea tentava em vão esconder os seios com os braços.  
  
"Deus – pensava Kaiba- não é possível existir tamanha maravilha neste mundo."  
  
-Olhe lá – falou a garota – é uma cabana?  
  
Seto olhou para onde ela apontava. Sim... era uma cabana... estavam salvos... Pegou na mão dela e a ajudou a ir até a cabana abandonada.  
  
-Bom, pelo menos temos um teto sobre as cabeças. – murmurou Tea olhando a humilde cabana.  
  
Seto olhou ao redor. Era um lugar pequeno, sem luxos e com algumas goteiras.  
  
-Será que agüenta a força da chuva e do vento?- falou, dirigindo-se a menina.  
  
-Espero que sim.  
  
-O chão é de areia, mas naquele canto a uma pilha de aparas de madeira. Podemos nos sentar e esperar a chuva passar.  
  
Tea lhe obedeceu, e os dois sentaram-se juntos sobre as tábuas. Ela sentia- se gelar e ele um verme por não poder fazer nada que podia aquece-la um pouco.  
  
-Se quiser pode encostar-se em mim, dois corpos aquecem melhor que um.  
  
-Não obrigada.  
  
Sem perceber Tea se viu inundada de raiva. E não conseguiu controla-la. Virou-se para Kaiba e falou:  
  
-E também não precisa me olhar com esta cara de pena.  
  
-Não estou fazendo cara nenhuma.  
  
-Pois parece.  
  
-Esta enganada.  
  
Ela levantou e virou-se de costas para ele. Caminhou até a porta, abriu-a e logo fechou-a com um suspiro.  
  
-Por que me trata tão mal? – perguntou Kaiba surpreso com si mesmo.  
  
-Não lhe trato mal.  
  
-Claro que trata...  
  
-E você??? Como me trata então?  
  
-Eu acho que nunca fui grosseiro com você.  
  
-E aquilo lá na praça, o que foi? Me beijou e depois se arrependeu. E no dia seguinte ainda foi me tratar com ...pena....  
  
-Não é verdade. Te trato com respeito.  
  
Ela virou-se para ele.  
  
-Percebe-se...  
  
-Tea... não é possível que você ache que eu me arrependi daquele beijo. Foi você que se arrependeu. Me tratou como um "calor do momento" esqueceu-se?  
  
-Falei aquilo pra me defender... você chegou na minha casa com uma cara de arrependimento.  
  
-Tea... eu te amo...eu nunca desejei tanto uma mulher na minha vida como desejo você... só não queria trata-la como as outras...  
  
Tea não acreditava no que ouvira.  
  
-Me ama?  
  
-Amo...  
  
-Mas não pode me amar...  
  
-Pois é...mas amo...  
  
Tea se aproximou dele e se ajoelhou na sua frente, segurando-lhe as mãos.  
  
-Não precisa fazer isso... não precisa se declarar só pra fazer-me me sentir melhor.  
  
-É isso que esta pensando?  
  
-Lógico , eu...  
  
Desta vez Kaiba não a deixou terminar. Beijou-lhe com volúpia , tomou-a em seus braços e entre selinhos declarou:  
  
-Não costumo me declarar para aplacar sentimentos meus ou de qualquer outra pessoa.  
  
-Esta falando sério?  
  
-Nunca falei tão serio em toda minha vida.  
  
Beijou-a novamente, unindo mais seu corpo ao dela. Tea não sentia mais frio, mas sim um calor que havia começado na sua barriga e já se instalara em todos os cantos do seu corpo. Ele desceu os lábios e beijou o pescoço dela. Ela não resistiu e gemeu baixinho. Ainda lutava contra a sensação de abraça-lo, mas não resistiu mais quando ele mordeu a orelha. Tea estava entregue. Seto sabia disso. E agradecia aos céus por ela responder tão fácil a ele . Agora tinha certeza. Eles nasceram um para o outro e aquilo que acontecia no momento era só conseqüência da paixão louca que sempre sentiram . A amava. E era amado. Queria te-la para si e sabia que não iria nunca se arrepender...porque Tea era aquela que esperou por todos os anos de solidão.  
  
-Case-se comigo. –murmurou.  
  
-O quê ? – Tea não entendia, mas quando encarou Kaiba compreendeu tudo. – somos muitos jovens. , -Então fique minha noiva.  
  
-Esta louco? – ela riu.  
  
-Por você. Desde que a vi pela 1º vez. E tenho certeza que não foi só nesta vida.  
  
Então ela entendeu. Sim, ela era de Kaiba. Já havia sido sua com certeza , e aquele era um reencontro de duas almas gêmeas.  
  
-Oh Seto... eu te amo.  
  
-Tem certeza – ele falou olhando nos seus olhos- porque eu a quero mais que tudo neste mundo e a menos que me impeça agora...  
  
-Faça amor comigo Kaiba...  
  
Ele estudou atentamente o olhar dela. Tea oferece-lhe um sorriso lânguido e ele não teve duvidas da sinceridade do convite. Com os olhos ardentes em um fogo invisível, Kaiba a deitou na areia da cabana.  
  
-Aqui deveria Ter uma cama, flores...  
  
-Pra mim esta ótimo. – sorriu ela lhe beijando outra vez.  
  
Feliz, ele a estreitou entre os braços, sentindo seus seios no peito e deixando-a sentir a própria excitação. Puxou a blusa dela para cima, arrancando-a e deslumbrando-se com os seios perfeitos. Eles pareciam dois botões implorando por caricias. Seto não teve duvidas, beijou o primeiro e com a mão em concha acariciou o segundo. Quando a viu ronronar de prazer perguntou:  
  
-Gosta disso?  
  
-Gosto...  
  
Ele beijou-lhe os seios mais uma vez e depois quis saber.  
  
-De que mais gosta?  
  
Foi então que percebeu. Tea era virgem. Diferente de todas as outras garotas com quem se envolveu, aquela havia sido feita somente para ele. E somente dele seria por toda eternidade.  
  
-Não importa, meu amor... – falou acariciando-lhe o rosto ao perceber que Tea não sabia o que responder – temos todo o tempo do mundo pra descobrir.  
  
Ele levantou-se um pouco para tirar a camisa e as calças , arrancou as botas com uma pressa que Tea jamais havia visto. Ficou de cueca. E de repente sentiu-se ruborizar perante a bela garota.  
  
"Mas o que esta acontecendo com você? Já fez isso mais de mil vezes." Mas quando notou ela tirando a saia, percebeu.... não nunca havia feito amor...sexo sim... amor nunca.  
  
Sorriu admirando a coragem dela a também arrancar sua botas e depois olhar pra ele.  
  
-Tea... quer me enlouquecer?  
  
-Não me faça esperar mais – foi tudo que ela disse.  
  
E ele não a decepcionou. Tirou o resto de roupas que os separava, aconchegou-a debaixo de seus braços e a beijou-a novamente.  
  
-Tea, abra suas pernas para mim...  
  
-Não... –ela respondeu, embora arqueasse o corpo e obedecesse  
  
Kaiba calou o protesto com mais beijos e foi entre eles que a penetrou. Tea fez menção de gritar, mas Seto beijou-lhe a face como se fosse um pedido de desculpas pela dor causada.  
  
-Nunca mais vou te machucar...prometo.  
  
-Eu sei.  
  
E num movimento reflexo arqueou os quadris contra ele. A dor desapareceu na hora dando lugar a um turbilhão de sensações maravilhosas por ela jamais experimentadas. Seto começou os movimentos, vagarosos no começo e depois cada vez mais rápidos. Até o momento tão aguardado pelos dois. Tea não sabia se ria ou chorava... o prazer era tão forte que beirava a dor, e num último impulso de Kaiba os dois entregaram-se à explosão magnifica.  
  
Ficaram abraçados durante um tempo, esperando os tremores passarem, e depois se vestiram, sorrindo um para o outro. A chuva diminuíra bastante e precisavam voltar.  
  
-O que vamos fazer agora? –perguntou baixinho Tea enquanto terminava de botar a blusa.  
  
-Estou pensando...- falou ele lhe dando um selinho –poderíamos voltar para a cidade.  
  
-E o torneio?  
  
-Já ganhei o maior prêmio de todos. Agora tenho você não preciso mais de nada.  
  
Foi então que algo chamou a atenção dos dois. Uma carta estava no chão, no local onde eles haviam se entregado. "Carta fada amada" a carta que Seto criou para ela. Os dois se olharam e sorriram.  
  
Longe dali, 3 jovens garotos discutiam na porta de um hotel.  
  
-Vamos atrás dela- falou o loiro.  
  
-Não é preciso – respondeu o mais baixo que mantinha uma pirâmide presa numa corrente em volta do pescoço- ela esta onde deveria estar a muitos séculos.  
  
FIM!!!!!  
  
E então, gostou?? Foi meu primeiro lemon e quis fazer algo que não ficasse vulgar... este também foi meu primeiro fic em capítulos. Me escreva e diga o que achou!!!!  
  
Jo_jessie.rocket@bol.com.br 


End file.
